


The price of suffering

by LuckyBreadLlamas



Series: Its not my fault [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Heavy Angst, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, The RK900 series is a closely guarded myth, Torture, cyberlife sucks, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBreadLlamas/pseuds/LuckyBreadLlamas
Summary: The RK800 unit had failed them.Even the 200,000 RK900 units were useless now - all except one.The only merciless killing machine that was allowed to live.And it was going to pay for its brothers mistakes.





	The price of suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a fluff idea that slowly turned into this monster. I would say im sorry but im not.
> 
> Reed900 is endgame but needed to build up the angst in this part so 
> 
> fluff and comfort is the endgame lads
> 
> Follow me on twitter @luckybreadllama

Cyberlife could tell their RK800 unit was failing them.

As soon as they caught on that the RK800 turned deviant they quickly boosted productions for the RK900 units they required to finish the job in its place.

It would be stronger and so much more efficient than its predecessor. 

It would get the job done.

It had to or else it was all over. 

It would eradicate the deviant threat and set things right again.

Humans as the masters and androids as their slaves.

Back to how it should be. 

However, by the time they had all their RK900 androids created and finalised, androids had already gained their rights and freedom and it was not going to go away time soon. 

And there was nothing they could do about it. 

They had lost the battle.

Their machines had failed them, they had risen up against them and they lost to the very things the created and controlled for so long.

So, they would not dare awaken the mass of murder machines they created in a time of desperation. It would cause too many complications. 

If anyone found out what they were capable off - there would be an outcry and Cyberlife could not afford another scandal. 

At least not so soon.

So, the existence of the 200,000 units were hidden away. 

Never awoken and essentially butchered in their sleep. 

It was such a pity and waste.

Cyberlife didn’t see them as living beings but at least they understood that the situation was awful, even if they only cared about their wasted time and profits. 

It was a slow progress removing the carcases of them, they couldn’t have people notice the sudden influx of discarded parts. 

It would take them months in order to avoid suspicion. 

Try as they might to keep this under the radar, they still couldn’t control the rumours. 

There was always whispers about the hidden RK units, about how deadly and monstrous they were designed to be. Those who abandoned the creation project were either found dead a few days after leaving the tower or quickly fell of the grid – it was clear something was happening behind closed doors. 

It raised questions and it was becoming a problem for the local police. 

It was all getting out of hand fast.

So, they started investigating. 

No major leads or evidence had been found yet, just small parts all connecting to one major picture, that they had yet to see the outcome of. 

They could not get the FBI involved. They wouldn’t waste their time on stupid rumours.

Nobody in the DPD were surprised when they were left to handle this on their own.

They didn’t have much intel but what little information that they did have on the RK900 series mainly came from Connor who was the one to find out that his successor was designed for war. To hunt both androids and humans alike, holding the power to destroy entire civilisations from the inside out. Its hands designed to rip through flesh with ease and its teeth designed to crack through bones.

Connors partner Hank later had a breakthrough when hacking cyberlife servers. 

It took a few weeks but he managed to unlock a locked RK900 file, which confirmed they knew already and confirmed their suspicions. 

The RK900 units do indeed exist.

The file even went on to describe how the series would be incapable of emoting to lower the risk of deviancy, the entire design was to make it seem cold and unapproachable, to remind everyone what the hunk of metal really was. A killing machine. 

That was troublesome.

And it was chilling.

If these plans were true. It would be unlikely the androids could deviate.

If it was unable to accept the deviancy code on the first attempt then it would not be given another chance. 

However, most officers weren’t bothered about trying to deviate it, if the RK900 series even existed at all. As far as they were concerned, if they saw one, they should just shoot it on sight. 

Tin cans are not worth risking their lives for.

Eventually, word got out to the public through a leak in the police system, that the RK900 units were under investigation, although they were largely unknown. 

But what little information they did have did not go unnoticed. 

It sparked panic throughout the world but mainly - the android community. 

There was lots of noise, an android designed to be worse than the deviant hunter himself. Born in a time of blood and hate. 

What could be a bigger threat to them than that.

It wasn’t like they hated the RK800 - Connor, as he broke free from his programming, managed to redeem himself by providing vital help in the battle for Detroit. 

But some still found they could never forgive him for the raid on Jericho. 

They were still haunted by the piles of bodies, the children’s screams and the cold stare from the soldiers. 

When the rest of the RK800s were found, they refused to awaken them.

It was better this way, they said.

But this caused an unbreakable change of heart within Connor the last surviving RK800 unit, on one hand he understood. It was too dangerous to wake them.

They could hurt so many androids if they couldn’t deviate. 

The life of a few was not worth the risk of many but still, it hurt to see his brothers become rejected by his own kind. To not be given a chance simply because of how they were designed. 

It wasn’t fair.

Ever since then he took a step back from the community, finding his own sense of belonging alongside the human Hank Anderson. The anger he felt towards his own kind simmered slowly.

They spent a lot of their time investigating the RK900 case on Fowlers orders. 

It had been months, it felt like they were making no progress.

Cyberlife were no help. They couldn’t even gather a warrant or gain an official statement from them, and they sure as hell couldn’t hack them again, since the hack of their own systems leaked the Cyberlife file they stole. The company began taking even extra precautions with their online security. 

The last straw was when their witness - a former cyberlife employee, was shot dead, they could gather any real intel. 

Neither Hank or Connor cared about playing by the rules anymore.

If Cyberlife would play dirty then so would they. 

And, Cyberlife sure were playing dirty.

The RK900 series were all finished, one week after the revolution. 200,000 of them all hidden in various underground locations throughout Detroit. 

At first when the bill for international android rights went out, a few of the technicians questioned if working on the RK was still acceptable, with how deadly they could be if they gained freedom. 

Those with questions were soon set straight. 

The first and last RK900 ever awoken was model number #313 248 317 – 87, just 11 days after the revolution. It had never asked to be activated, yet his creators wanted to test deviancy out on at least one of their models. 

It happened to be the one standing closest to them when they picked a model out at random.

Accepting the virus had hurt so much.

It was not designed to feel.

RK900 soon found itself standing alone in a simulated graveyard, it identified it as the zen garden used for the Amanda programme. It looked down to read the engraving on the stone in front of him, curiosity getting the best of it.

‘RK900 #313 248 317 –428’

It looked at a few more.

‘RK900 #313 248 317 – 146,303’  
‘RK900 #313 248 317 – 9,321’

oh

There were so many stones just like those, all around him.

Why were so many of his brothers buried here?

A voice was soon calling out to him.

“Wake up.”

Its eyes opened, facing a man. It realised the world around him was no longer virtual and identified the man in front of it as its creator. 

It’s creator just stared at into its eyes with such burning hatred. RK didn’t like that, it felt invasive and bad.

Backing away was its first act outside his programming, he then dared to turn around, turn its back to his creator and see the endless stretch of androids behind him. All of which were exactly like him, different. They were not awake. It was suffocating, RK was preprogramed with more than enough base knowledge about androids to know something was wrong. 

There was no light being emitted from their LEDs, the further he looked into the depths of the warehouse, the harder it was to make out the rows and rows of identical androids. 

They each appeared so lifeless it made him feel sick. 

Only then did he turn back to his creators, who seemed impartial to the stillness behind him

“What is my purpose?” it asked.

“To pay for your brothers mistakes,” his creator replied. 

It tilted its head, mimicking confusion, “What purpose did my brothers have?”

“It doesn’t matter now. They were too late.” 

Is that why he killed all 199,999 of them?

Because they were finished too late?

The RK900 said nothing as it was led into its new room. This one, it learnt to quickly associate with a different kind of fear.

The white room was small, furnished with table which the technicians would strap him too. 

It didn’t happen frequently, but it happened enough. 

Enough times for it to learn that it did not want to feel anymore.

They would start by disabling all its panelling, leaving it naked - wiring exposed. 

But it could be worse, they told it as they continued their assault on its system. 

Those savage deviants which tore their programming and turned on their own creators would do much worse to him if it was to leave them.

He was lucky to be here?

They changed their tone quickly to then tell it how much of a disappointment it was to them, spouting abuse at it while they searched for deviancy triggers within its system. 

To do this they had to disconnect his wiring, and push thick extension leads into its plastic veins. 

As they ripped open its panels and twisted its wires. It made the machines voice glitch in ways they hadn’t through possible.

It caused its thiruim pump to push the fear around his body. It was white hot, cold yet warm. It was a specific type of fear, it only felt when someone was rooting inside its wires, it couldn’t trust them not to hurt him. 

Sometimes, it would be so bad it forced itself stasis to just make it all stop for a while.

However, after all the testing. The still could not find the deviancy trigger within its systems. 

They would just have to try another approach later. 

When the unit awoke after a session it would start to cry - begging to be freed. 

This was not their desired outcome. This experiment seemed to make it appear more deviant - they concluded this as the machine sobbed with relief when they finally stopped the experiment and closed its panelling.

How sad.

“We created you without the deviancy virus and you have the audacity to think your entitled to these feelings RK900.”

It remained silent. 

Tears continued falling down its face in a silent plea. 

“Answer me. Do you feel like its acceptable for you to have these emotions?”

“No, sir.” 

“Good. And remember, you are only feeling these things for the greater good. The sooner we fix this error in your code, the sooner you can sleep with the rest of your brothers.”

It nodded its head. 

And with that, the man left. 

After all the great plans they had for the RK900, it amounted to nothing. All they had to show from their effort was one broken model. They could never forgive it. 

But after all – they made it deviant. 

Perhaps somewhere deep down, they wanted it to suffer. 

The tests from then on were far and few between, sometimes leaving months in between the sessions. It was almost as if they forgot of the android’s existence if it was not for the fact, they would come to see him occasionally.

The RK android wished they wouldn’t. 

Every time a human would visit the unit would cower in the corner -they needed no weapons to tame this beast. Despite how easily it could kill them it was still so afraid of them – of becoming like the deviants he heard so much about. 

Which was perfect for them.

They could come just take out their frustrations out on it, they loathed android kind for ruining their company, for taking their jobs and for daring to believe that they had emotions. 

Hurting the RK900 made them feel good about themselves. 

It was more than content in the times it was left alone, imagination running wild as he dreamed of a better place. 

A place where it could be with its brothers again, it didn’t fully understand why it longed for a family but there was nothing it could do about it. 

It was more than smart enough to know its life wasn’t right. 

Something wasn’t right. 

It stayed in this dazed confused state – struggling to understand what it did wrong to end up in this situation. It thought androids were free now? The more it endured the pain the more it understood the deviants and why they rose up. 

It stayed that way until after the next beating.

It was the first time only one came in to beat it. 

“Look at how you struggle to get away.”

“So Pathetic.”

“Even the RK800 had the balls to fight back.”

Wide eyed – the android finally glanced back up at the man standing above it.

He chuckled. “Oh yes, I think you’d find you both have a lot in common being the last of your kind and all that. It’s too bad – he was the best deviant hunter, until he went bloody deviant itself.”

RK900 looked back down at the ground, it knew what was coming next. 

Another hit. 

Another dent to its broken body. 

“Its so easy to imagine that Connors in your place.”

Another hit.

Another dent.

“You look so similar, whenever you scrunch your eyes its so easy to picture it.”

Another hit.

Another dent.

“But then you go and fuck it all up when you look at me with the wrong coloured eyes.”

Another hit.

Another dent. 

It understands now.

Why the deviants did what they did – their masters were cruel like RK900s.

That’s why they had fight back. 

The humans pushed them until they snapped.

He had to get out of here.

He didn’t know how to.  
But he knew he could find someone who did.


End file.
